Peasuke Soramame
|manga debut = "Here Comes Arale!" |anime debut = "Hey! Friends" |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = September 1, Age 732Dr. Slump chapter 9, "1980: Living For Tomorrow!" |Date of death = Age 774 Age 779 |Address = Soramame Barber Shop |FamConnect = Kurikinton Soramame (father) Mame Soramame (mother) Taro Soramame (brother) Kon Kimidori (uncle) Murasaki Kimidori (aunt) Aoi Kimidori (cousin) Akane Kimidori (cousin) Hiyoko (wife) Poosuke (son) }} is a resident of Penguin Village. He is a classmate and close friend of Arale Norimaki and Akane Kimidori as well as the younger brother of Taro Soramame. He is a main supporting character in Akira Toriyama's previous series, Dr. Slump as well as a minor character in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, anime and Dragon Ball Super. Appearance He always wears an animal hat similar to his mother Mame Soramame. Peasuke is short like Arale and maintains being the same height even when he gets older which disappoints him. Personality Peasuke Soramame is always criticized by Taro when he wears the hat around them because it "cramps his style." Peasuke wishes to be like Taro when he gets older. He also likes to collect the autographs of people and beings he finds interesting. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Peasuke first meets Arale on her first day of school at Penguin Village Middle School in Midori Yamabuki's class. He becomes friends with her once she breaks a tree in front of him, Taro and Akane welcoming her into their friend group. ''Dragon Ball'' In the manga, Peasuke is seen leaving Penguin Village High School with everybody else for their vacation. In the anime, Peasuke is shown having a drink at the coffee pot and tells Akane that he will be doing homework over the school vacation. Interlude Ten years later in Age 759, he is married to his girlfriend Hiyoko and has a kid named Poosuke. Peasuke along with the rest of Earth's population was killed during the Majin Buu conflict but were all later resurrected by the Namekian dragon Porunga. He died again later when Frieza destroyed the Earth in an attempt to kill the Dragon Team, but his death was undone when Whis used his Temporal Do-Over technique. It is confirmed that Peasuke lives past the age of 73 in Age 805 but doesn't get any taller. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga He is seen at the Coffee Pot when Arale busts in to say hi to everyone on her way home. His appearance has reverted to his younger look even though over 30 years have passed. Other Media ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the 1997 remake of Dr. Slump, the only change to Peasuke's appearance is that his animal hat is gray instead of being white. When Goku visits Penguin Village, Peasuke tries to ride the Flying Nimbus but is rejected. ''Victory Mission'' Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, and Akane Kimidori make a cameo in the sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, in their 1997 remake appearance. They are at Satan Mall, in the Heroes Stadium, during the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament final match between Beat and Froze. Live-action commercial Kengo Kora plays Peasuke in a live-action Dr. Slump themed commercial for GU clothing store. In the commercial he is standing next to Akane and Taro in front of the Coffee Pot watching Arale transform into an outfit from the store. Video Game Appearances *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Naomi Jinbo (1980's series), Megumi Urawa (1997 series) *Funimation dub: 'Geno Petralli '(Dragon Ball) Trivia *He is initially 13 years old at the beginning of Dr. Slump, 19 years old in his appearance in Dragon Ball and 49 years old in his appearance in Dragon Ball Super. *In the anime adaptation of Owarimonogatari special Hitagi Rendezvous, there is a brief shot where the protagonist Koyomi Araragi is dressed as Peasuke. Gallery File:JetpackArPké.jpg|Peasuke and Arale flying using jetpacks (Akira Toriyama - The World) References External links *[[W:c:Drslump:Peasuke Soramame|Peasuke Soramame at Dr. Slump wiki]] Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Fathers